Harry Potter and the second wars beggining
by aragorn kid
Summary: harrys 6th year at howarts is full of many things that will be fritening
1. ch1 harrys awakening

Ch.1  
  
Harry had just woke up from a long sleep at two in the morning by the screeching of Hedwig flying through the window carrying a small piece of parchment. Written on it was Harry Potter number 4, private drive. He picked it up and read  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday!  
Hermione and I we're at the orders headquarters,  
And we were wondering if you wanted to come down  
on October 30, and we will bring you to kings cross and all.  
Send a response.  
  
Best friend,  
  
Ron  
  
P.s. This is will be the best time of our lives  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write  
  
Dear Ron,  
I'd love to come over to the order.  
Just use some flu powder powder at  
Eleven  
  
Best friend,  
Harry  
  
Harry pulled the covers up and said I'm going back to Hogwarts.  
At Eleven on October 30th Harry was downstairs waiting for Ron. Then Harry heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen and saw Ron and Mr.Weasley standing by the fireplace. Uncle Vernon said, what are you doing in my house while he was throwing stuff at them. Ron went over to Harry and said, lets get your trunk. So they both hurried upstairs and grabbed Harry's stuff, and came back down where Mr.weasley was fighting off Uncle Vernon's attacks. Ron hurried to the fire and said number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Then Harry went next and said the same thing. He was with Ron in the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both running in to hug and kiss him. 


	2. start to diagon alley

Ch.2  
  
Please R&R  
  
Harry! Hermione said. How have you been, we were afraid the Dursleys were treating you bad so we wanted you Crack! Out of the fire came Mr. weasly. Harry how are you? Fine, Harry lied.  
Harry said Ron lets get your things upstairs. O.k., said Harry. When they all got upstairs Ginny looked at Harry And turned away Laughing. So said Harry You to bin having fun? No, Replied Ron, Mum and dad still wont tell us anything. All we here is once you're of age. All we know is that we have to go to school by flu powder, because the train isn't safe. In came Mrs. Weasly carrying Sandwiches and tea. Then she said to Harry lupin and moody wants to talk to you Harry. So Harry followed her downstairs into the kitchen where lupin and Moody sat Waiting with a package.  
Harry Dumbledore told us to bring you his pensive. In it contains every thing you heard last year and some memories of you parents, said Lupin. Now said Moody, we have to bring you to school by Broomstick because Hogwarts is no longer safe. So we are going to leave tomorrow for diagon alley and then to Hogwarts. But why do we have to leave early? Said Harry. Because dumbledore wants you to be safe with him. By the way don't tell the others, said Lupin.  
  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
  
After that talk Harry went upstairs to his room and fell asleep.  
  
My Lord I'm sorry, shut up  
you dirty rat, Yelled Voldemort  
Harry Potter skimmed out of my  
clutches once again so you are  
going to the school to bring him  
back to me. Yes my lord.  
  
Harry woke up drenched in icy cold sweat and his scar searing with pain. He looked at his watch, it was ten till he had to leave. So he grabbed his trunk and ran down stairs to find moody, Lupin, and Tonks waiting for him by the fire waiting. Lets go, Lupin...., now Harry Harry found himself standing in flourish and blotts, and Lupin at the fire. 


	3. owl grades are back

Out came Tonks, she grabbed me and took me over to the table in private to tell me that I would be going to school by floo powder. That morning when we were there we went down to all the stores to get things for school. When Harry got all of his things he went down to the broom shop to look at all the brooms when he heard Lee Jordan a fellow Griffindor yell "Harry look they got a broom". So harry walked over and saw that they indeed had a new broom called the lightning. Harry wanted to buy it but new he couldn't.

It was too much and he didn't want to waste the money that his parents had left him. So he waked out feeling glum.

When Harry got back to flourish and Blotts he found Ron and Hermione sitting in his room. Harry asked "what are you guys doing here".

"Were here to come and give you some company", said Ron with a smile on his face. Harry stared his face blank. "So Harry, Ron and me decided to go with you to Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"Well I guess that you guys only came because Ron, He threw him an angry look, told you that I was having another bad dream" said Harry.

"Well yes, but Harry when we found out we decided to come so we are going to floo powder instead," said Hermione. At that moment an owl came with three letters. Hermione new what these were she went over and grabbed them. She gave each of them their letters. When Harry opened his letter it said:

Mr. Harry Potter

Last year you took your owls to decide what courses you would be taking for the next two years. As you no these grades will effect the chances of different jobs.

During your career meeting last year according to your standards you wanted to become an anther.

Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Transfiguration Outstanding

Charms Outstanding

Astronomy Exceeds exceptions

Divination Dreadful

History of magic Dreadful

Potions exceeds exceptions

These are the grades that you earned for the work you turned in last year according to this you will be able to continue in all of your classes except potions.

Good day to you

Head of house

Professor Mcgonagall

"Harry, there's another letter for you" said Hermione as she handed him his letter.

Dear Harry

I said that I would coach you nightly to make sure you get the required results for becoming an author, and since you did not get a chance to make it into professor Snapes class I will coach you nightly. Come to my class Monday and Friday nights from seven till nine.

See you then

Professor Mcgonagal.

"So, I guess that I wont have a chance to become a teacher" Said Ron with a said face.

"Well you could try to do Charms," said Hermione looking at Harry.

Harry was staring white faced at his letters. Hermione and Ron looked over.

Ron snatched the letter out of his hand and he stared blankly at the letter than said "Harry your going to try to become an author with Professor Mcgonagal".

"Looks like it" said Harry.


End file.
